villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Warren T. Rat
Cat in Mouse's Clothing Warren T. Rat is the main antagonist of the 1986 animated film An American Tail, and a secondary player in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains tournament''.'' A street gang leader and con artist, he is a cat that disguses himself as a rat in order to gain the trust of his targets. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Vs Prince John Warren makes his first appearence when he is hired by Prince John to capture Robin Hood. Warren is able to complete this task; however, when he demands his pay, the greedy Prince John furiously yells at him and orders him to be arrested. Warren is taken to jail, where he meets a tall figure that helps him escape. Warren, aided by his massive band of cats, invades Prince John's castle. A large brawl takes place that ends with Warren burning John's castle down and Prince John escaping. Warren ultimately steals all of John's money, and the tall figure that helped Warren escape, Pete, becomes the new king. Vs Ratigan After making a name for himself as a big time criminal, Warren threatens the criminal empire of Professor Ratigan, giving the rat a small amount of time to leave the city before he runs him out of town. The following evening, Ratigan opposes Warren himself and presents his secret weapon, the Giant Mouse of Minsk. The terrifying machine is enough to chase Warren and his gang out of the city and apparently go into hiding. Non Disney Villains Tournament Warren T. Rat is one of several animals experimented upon by Mok Swagger. He builds a criminal empire, but soon finds it threatened by the forces of Mojo Jojo. He thus allies himself with Carface, Cat R. Waul, and Napoleon. Working in close tandem with Cat R. Waul, Warren finds himself attacked by several of Mojo Jojo's agents: Drake, the Brain, and Jenner. Drake uses a well thrown rock to reveal Warren T. Rat as a cat, providing the perfect signal for the Brain to set of fireworks under Rat and hs men. Warren T. Rat flees the scene, only to encounter Jenner, who slaughters him with a sword before he has a chance to flee. Heroes vs Villains War Non Disney Heroes vs Villains War Making an Alliance Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Napoleon, The Mouse King, Meowrice, Jenner, Grundel Toad, Berkeley Beetle, Steele, and Carface met Claudandus as he ask them for an alliance with the Grand Duke. The animals agree the offer, and heads back to the castle, introducing the Duke to the other animals. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Ratigan and Drake's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Rodents Category:Carface's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Ratigan Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Cruella and Kent Mansley Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Scar and Ratigan Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Ratigan's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Animal Villans Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Animal Killers Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The Grand Duke of Owls's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Villains war Category:Napoleon Alliance in Villains war Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Vs Drake Category:Napoleon Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Victims of Tyler Category:McLeach's Hunting Party in Villains Battles Category:Vs Shere Khan Category:1986 introductions Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Takeshi Aono Category:Cat R. Waul's and Ratigan's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's)